<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starlet (Moonys  girl) by Inlovewithluna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356516">Starlet (Moonys  girl)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlovewithluna/pseuds/Inlovewithluna'>Inlovewithluna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Hogwarts, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, wearwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlovewithluna/pseuds/Inlovewithluna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus lupin adopts a girl in his class at hogwarts. She is a wear wolf just like him. Her parents died when she was younger and has lived by herself. Now Remus wants to take care of her with sirius since he has freshly escaped from Azkaban.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>gay - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The moon.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place during poa with some wolf star thrown in there. Enjoy😁</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as Remus was transforming that’s night in front of his lover who had just escaped from Azkaban and three of his students, he noticed something. Or should he say someone. A creature very much like himself ran by. He followed and turns out it was a fellow werewolf. They played in the silver moonlight until the sun came up. They had both transformed and the girl standing before Remus was one of his students. A Slytherin 3rd year named Melody Rainhome.<br/>“Hello Melody.”, said Remus nervously.he was still in shock from what had happened the night before. Was it true? Had Sirius Black really escaped from Azkaban and found him? Was Sirius really innocent? Or was that a dream? Maybe it was just a hope he had. A longing need for the love from Sirius again. There is one thing he couldn’t deny though the fact that one of his student was a wear wolf standing right in front of him. Shacking. In pain horror and shock.<br/>“Hello professor Lupin. I didn’t know you were also a wear wolf.”, she said shy like. To Remus it seemed as if she thought she was the only wear wolf in the world. “DID I BITE YOU!”, she said in horror. She was sobbing now, “IM SO SORRY PLEASE DONT TELL THE MINISTRY IM SO SORRY I CANT CONTROL. DONT EXPELL ME PLEASE!”<br/>She was on her knees begging Remus who sat there in shock, horror and pain. And not the pain from being a wear wolf. Pain because he knew exactly how she felt.<br/>“You didn’t bite me, I promise I was bitten a long time ago when I was five it’s not your fault”, Remus finally replied in his sweet calm voice. He brushed he raven black hair away from her pale face and then put his hands on her cheeks. He could see her beautiful ocean blue eyes starring at him. Melody eventually stopped crying. “Oh ok you see my mum told me that I was dangerous and that if I lost to much control I could bite someone and turn into a horrible monster like me.” “Your not a monster melody, your and amazing bright talented girl who was bitten by a monster. But that’s not you and if your mother thinks that than she’s a monster.” Remus replied with rage burning inside of him. He knew what people could say. He knew people were mean and to hear that someone’s own mother thinks that makes even more angry he fight back the tears burning in his eyes and starts crying.<br/>Melody watched as a her teacher broke down in front of her. She couldn’t tell if he was crying because of his new scares or the comment she just made. But did it matter? Both stung just as much.<br/>“It’s ok professor” Melody tried to clam him. “I’m used to those comments and it dose r phase me any more. There right at least about me before he full moon I had no idea you were a wear wolf. You didn’t loose control you didn’t rip a room apart because something was clawing to get out you didn’t. You just acted normal until you transformed.” Melody said as calming and reoshuring as possible. She felt bad but didn’t know why.<br/>“That’s not true. I’m 30 years old your 13 I’ve learned to control it and you will to. Just for the mean time let’s go back to the castle and get all healed up and then we’ll talk late r.” Remus replied with a smile.<br/>And then Melody nodded but she knew that her professor was thinking about something from last night. Something that was way beyond her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Letters from a lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tw:Mentions Suicide. Melody talks about her experience with hoe she got bitten. And Sirius writes to Remus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi this is the 2nd chapter. I hope you enjoy please read the tw in the summary please.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Melody and Remus walked to the castle. They did this slowly since they were both in pain from the whole moon. It wasn’t terribly far but they both wanted to get there as fast as possible. Melody had so many questions for her professor. But Remus wanted to find Sirius, he wanted to make sure it was real. Eventually they got back to the castle in the hospital wing where Melody finally broke the ice. <br/>      “Do your ember being bitten? I mean I do. I was bitten when I was 8.” Melody said looking over at Remus who seemed to be in shock from what she just said. <br/>     “No.” Her professor answered. “I was bitten when I was five. I’m 30 now. I barley render anything from my years of hogwarts.” He answered with a slight chuckle at the end “How old are you?” Remus asked the raven haired girl. <br/>     “I’m 13. I’m a 3rd year. I was bitten because my fathers parents were Death eaters you see.” She said in a voice full of sadness and pain. “He didn’t agree with their ideologies. So he married a muggle born which and had me with her.” She said sounding soot happier. Her face lit up when she mentioned her father. As if every time she tells that story it’s a big middle finger to his parents. “He thought he’d gotten away from that whole mess.” She continued her voice now low and sad. “Until one night when we were all sleeping.” She said sounding like she was on the brink of tears. “The death eaters broke in cruccioed my parents and let greyback bite me.” She sad chocking on a sob at the end. “Eventually my father thought it was all his fault he felt so guilty he...... he killed him self.” She said sobbing now. “My mother told me it was my fault and that I’m nothing but a fore’s disgusting creature.” She said and the cried some more. <br/>     Remus leaned in and hugged her. He felt so sorry for this little girl. No parent should ever speak that way to a child and blame them for there own fathers death. ‘HOW DARE SHE!’ Remus wanted to yell but he didn’t. He simply held the girl knowing yelling was something she heard on a regular bases. He sat there for a minute with her as she calmed down until madam pomfry came in to treat them. <br/>       “Two wear wolfs I see.” She said studying them. “First you Ms.Rainhouse. It seems as if you have a few scratches but you should be put in a few minutes. Go pick a bed while I look at Professor Lupin here. He seems to be a little worse than you.” She said looking Remus up and down. “Go pick a bed to lie on Professor Lupin.” She said sternly and he did. Madam Pomfry quickly treated Melody. It was just a few quick healing spells and a potion the help the scratches scare faster. Then she moved onto Remus who seemed to have broken his ankle. “It seems as if you have a broken ankle and some scratches.” She told Remus in her stern but sweet voice. “You must stay over night.” She said to him this time sounding more concerned for him. <br/>      “Ok Poppy.” He replied not sounding to happy. “Who will be substituting for my class?” He asked with a lot of concern in his voice. <br/>      “Albus will.” She replied sweetly. “For now you just rest. So please lay down and relax and the well start to mend your bones. She said and brushed his shoulder. Remus couldn’t help but smile at this since he was so touch starved. “But first take this.” She said holding a potion vile and a spoon. “It’s a sleeping potion she reassured him.” <br/>      Remus took  it and fell asleep. When he awoke there was an owl flying in with a letter addressed to him. He didn’t know who would be writing to him. He didn’t have any family he talked to and didn’t have any friends. ‘Maybe it’s a complaining parent’ he thought to himself. He eventually opened the letter and it said.<br/><br/></p>
<p>           <em>Dear Moony,<br/>                     It’s me padfoot. It’s true that I escaped from Azkaban and that I saw you transform last night. Seeing you was the most beautiful thing that has happened to me in 12 years. You are still tall and thin. And your scars are still as beautiful as ever. I missed you Monny, you have no idea how much I’ve missed you. Have you missed me? I saw you walking back with a little girl. Is that your daughter? She’s really cute. I’d always known you’d be a good father.<br/>                  I really hope you missed me. I want to hold you again and kiss you and make love. I know we can’t pick up where we left off because where we left off was not a good place, but please know that I love you Moons. That there wasn’t a day in Azkaban where I didn’t think about your or Harry. I really wish we would have gotten the chance to raise him. He looks and acts so much like James. Everything he did last night was so like James. He had Lilly’s eyes though. He looks so much like them it’s incredible.<br/>                 With that u hope you will consider meeting me at 12 Grindawauld place during the holiday. You can bring your daughter if you like. Unless your still with he girls mother or her other father. If so I’m happy for you. Please consider meeting me I want to talk to you so bad Moons. <br/>                 Please consider it Moony. But whatever you pick I will still love you and that will never stopped. <br/>  </em></p>
<p>
  <em>                       From the person will never stop loving you,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                                                                               Padfoot</em>
</p>
<p>                     Remus finished reading the letter and was in total shock. He had never stopped loving Sirius even when he was in Azkaban, even when he thought he was a murderer. He always knew deep down inside Sirius wasn’t capable of betraying James and Lily. He knew he would never want to hurt Harry. A kid he loved so much and a person James trusted so much to are him Harry’s God father. <br/>                     Remus sat there for a minute thinking. Thinking about what he should right back. He sat there for a minute more and grabbed some parchment and a quill and wrote.</p>
<p>          <em>Dear Padfoot,</em></p>
<p>
  <em>                    Thank you so much for your letter. To start with that girl is not my daughter she is a student of mine, who is also a wear wolf. I do not have any children of my own. I am so happy to know that you didn’t betray Lily and James more importantly I’m glad your out of Azkaban. I love you I really do and when I got to see you and hug you again I was reminded of that. Truth is I never wanted to believe you were a murder and that you betrayed Lily and James. Speaking of them did you see Harry? He looks just like James. Accept his eyes though, those eyes are Lily’s.</em><br/>
  <em>                  To answer your question I would love to meet you, and hold you, and kiss you and to tell you how much I love you. I want to pick off where we left off. In missed you so much pads you have no idea. I’m so sorry for not believing you and I hope you can forgive me.<br/></em>
  <em>      I can’t wait to see you over the holiday. I love you so much</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                    Moony.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>       With that’s Remus tied the letter to the owl and it was off. He laid his head back down and feel asleep with a smile on his face. Knowing he had regained the love of his life back.                             </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I’m sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Melody tells Remus why she does not like Hogwarts and tells more about her home life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m srry for taking so long to update I got busy. I’m on spring break now so I should be able to update more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day after breakfast Remus headed off into his classroom. He was waiting for his first class which wasn’t until third period, so he decided he should grade some homework with the time he had. About 30 mins into doing that he was board and didn’t want to continue grading so he decided that maybe he should talk to Dumbledore about Melody to see if he knows more about her home life and when she became a werewolf. </p><p>Remus approached the head masters office, “lemon drop”, said Remus knowing his office password was always some kind of sweet and lemon drops were Dumbledores favorite is lemons drops.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh Remus my boy how are you? I was not expecting you today”, said professor Dumbledore getting up from his brown leather chair at his wooden desk.</p><p> </p><p>“No you were not”, said Remus blushing a little from embarrassment,</p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering if you had some information on a certain student?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have information on all the students of Hogwarts. Which one do you need in particular?”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm her name is Melody Rainhouse. Slytherin 4th year”</p><p>Dumbleodre muttered a spell under his breath and folder which parchment inside came floating down. As it got closer Remus could see the words <strong>Melody Rainhouse </strong>written in bold green writing.</p><p>“What specific information do you need on her?”, asked Dumbledore opening the file.</p><p> </p><p>”I need more information about her Lycanthropy. Like when she got bitten how strong is. Stuff like that”.</p><p>”Here you go”, said Dumbledore handing Remus a stack of papers titled <strong>Lycanthropy log.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Remus grabbed the papers and started to walk out of Dumbledores office. “Thank you”, said Remus walking out the door.</p><p> </p><p>”Just remuneration to return by next full moon”, Dumbledore called after Remus he got a muffled ok and Remus was off reading them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>